In all drum constructions known to me, a hide or plastic sheet is stretched over and around the open end of a cylindrical shell. In later years, the hide or plastic sheet was stretched over and around a steel hoop and the latter was clamped over the drum shell rim. In all such constructions, the tone or sound was limited to that of a drum.
In all cymbal constructions known to me, a pair of half globes of thin metal, or a pair of thin metal discs, or singles of each, were center-supported with the pairs of globes or discs movable to striking engagement with each other, or either or singles, were adapted for striking with a drum stick. In all such constructions, the tone or sound was limited to that of a cymbal.
My improved percussion instrument enables a user to produce snare drum tones or sounds with one or two drum sticks and, with a simple adjustment, enables the user to provide cymbal tones or sounds with one or two drum sticks, and in either type of adjustment, additional tones may be produced which are bizzare, unconventional tones as well as previously unheard harmonious tones.
The percussion instrument of my invention is low in cost, as compared to conventional snare drums and cymbals, and comprises a tubular shell or casing having one end supported on a base and an opposite end open. A thin metal diaphragm is center-supported in position above the open end of the shell with its peripheral portion overhanging the rim of such open end. Means are provided to dispose the diaphragm in spaced relation with the shell rim, or in engagement therewith.